


Sebelum Tidur

by Arisacrlight



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight
Summary: Jitsui ingin tidur, namun Miyoshi tidak mau mematikan lampu. [miyojitsu]
Relationships: Jitsui & Miyoshi (Joker Game), Jitsui/Miyoshi (Joker Game)
Kudos: 2





	Sebelum Tidur

**Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

**Story © Arisacrlight**

_( Miyoshi, Jitsui )_  
***

"Miyoshi- _san_ , aku mau tidur."

Kamar luas itu hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Jitsui yang berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri, serta Miyoshi yang duduk di atas ranjang lain dengan buku tebal di pangkuan. Lampu kamar masih menyala guna membantu si rambut cokelat marun membaca, dan Jitsui jelas terganggu karena pencahayaan itu membuatnya sulit mencapai alam mimpi.

"Berbaliklah," jawaban bernada titah terlepas, Miyoshi sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajah dari halaman bukunya. 

Kedua alis Jitsui sedikit mengerut, kentara agak kesal. Para anggota Instansi D yang lain belum pulang, sepertinya sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri atau malah asyik jalan-jalan di titik pusat kota. Jitsui sendiri sedang luang, dan ia ingin beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan kasusnya hari ini, tetapi Miyoshi rupanya juga lebih suka berkutat dengan buku sekarang—dan jadilah mereka berdua yang tersisa di ruang tersebut.

"Miyoshi- _san_ , kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?" 

Itu pertanyaan dengan sedikit niat membujuk, supaya Miyoshi mempertimbangkan keinginan untuk tidur dan lampu kamar bisa segera dimatikan. Akan tetapi, Miyoshi hanya memberi gelengan kepala, netra marunnya masih fokus pada buku, sama sekali tidak melihat raut wajah Jitsui yang sedikit tertekuk.

"... Miyoshi- _san_."

Akhirnya, yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Netra sewarna cairan anggur berserobok dengan sepasang kaca hitam, dan Jitsui segera mengubah sedikit arah pandangnya begitu Miyoshi bangkit dari ranjang, melangkah mendekati lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Ini sudah larut malam, Jitsui," suara Miyoshi yang halus terdengar, seiring lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang milik rekannya. Sebelah tangan Miyoshi terangkat, jemarinya menyelip di antara helaian malam Jitsui, memberi gerakan mengusap yang teratur dan membuat nyaman. "Tidurlah. Apa ada pikiran yang membuatmu terganggu?"

Gumaman pelan lantas terucap dari bibir lawan bicaranya, "Tidak ada, Miyoshi- _san_. Maaf."

Senyum tipis terpoles di bibir Miyoshi, dan lelaki itu pun melepas kekehan kecil, "Kalau soal lampu kamar, kau bisa mengusirku keluar, kan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Miyoshi- _san_ lebih baik di sini saja."

"Aku masih ingin membaca, jadi lampunya tidak akan kumatikan."

"Tidak apa-apa," suara Jitsui semakin pelan, kelopak sepasang obsidian itu mulai memberat diserap kantuk. "Toh Miyoshi- _san_ juga pasti tidak mau keluar ..."

"Memang," dengusan geli keluar dari lelaki pemilik mahkota cokelat marun. Miyoshi menatap lamat-lamat raut wajah Jitsui yang telah sempurna terlelap, lantas melanjutkan dengan senyum tipis, "Selamat malam, Jitsui."

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanggal 14 September 2019.


End file.
